Spotlight
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Dave made the winning shot. He scored a date with the lovely Jenna. He lets the game come to him. *Denna is the pairing, one shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **This fic takes place towards the end of the episode "Beat It" Part 1, where Dave, Jenna, K.C. and Clare are at the carnival.**

**

* * *

**

"The winner is #3!" K.C. won Clare a stuffed animal, to which she thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. Dave grew a little desperate.

"Hey, um, can I buy one of those? All I have is $3..."

"I'm sorry, you cannot do that."

"Are you going to have another race?"

"We are shutting down."

"Aw crap - -"

"Its okay Dave, you can make another game-winning shot."

"Yeah, you're right. You watch you two, I'm going to win a stuffed animal for my girlfriend!" Dave grabs Jenna and they head for the basketball stall. Jenna looks at Clare incredulously.

_GIRL... FRIEND?!_

Dave is flustered because he cannot make a single basket.

"Hey Dave, its okay if you do not win. I think its sweet that you would go out of your way to try and win me something. The thought counts the most."

"I got this baby girl, watch. Hey don't shut down yet, here's my last dollar."

"Thats it, no more after this."

_Wow dude, you spent $15 just to try and win a stuffed animal for the girl you like? That means a lot and I hope that she appreciates it..._

Dave let the game come to him. The hook shot went through the hoop. Dave got the stuffed animal, which was a black and pink gorilla, and handed it to Jenna.

"Aww thank you Dave, this gorilla is so cute!" Jenna gave him a hug. Dave was quite happy. A short while later, K.C. and Clare came soon after and invited them for milkshakes at The Dot. They get to The Dot and Dave is acting as if he was super swagged out. The group listened politely as Dave broke down the play by play.

"I let the game come to me and it worked. K.C., your advice was really helpful man, thanks."

"K.C. gave you the tip Dave?"

"Yea Jenna, he is like a teacher."

"Thats so cool K.C."

"Yeah, just trying to help."

"Anything else I can get you kiddies?"

"Just the check Holly to the J."

"Its Holly freaking J 9er, don't forget that." The group stretched their arms out.

"What a day. Can you take me home K.C.?"

"Sure thing Clare."

"Thank you, you are a sweetheart." The two say their goodbyes and they leave.

"Guess its just you and me Jenna."

"Yea... I think The Dot closes soon."

"Oh okay. Well thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Sure, thanks for the bear."

"Anything for you baby girl."

"Stop Dave, I need to talk to you about something."

"Why did you call me your girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend. I only said yes to going with you to the fair because Clare was going to be there."

"So, you said yes out of pity?"

"Yes, I'm - -"

"So I spent damn near all of the money I had winning you a stuffed animal and this is the thanks I get?"

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Dave..."

"Save it for someone who cares." Dave abruptly got up and left, leaving Jenna stuck with paying the bill.

* * *

Dave spent the next few days going AWOL. He pulled to the side by K.C. one morning, who seemed worried.

"Hey man, what happened after I left?"

"Jenna and I got to talking and well, I found out that she is fake."

"What do you mean?"

"She only went with me out of pity."

"I'm sorry dude, that sucks."

"Tell me about it." K.C. notices Jenna walking towards them.

"Dave, good luck." He scurries off and Dave is alone in the hallway with Jenna. But he too starts walking away.

"Dave wait a minute - -"

"I got to go Jen, leave me alone."

"But I want to talk - -"

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? You hurt me, BAD. I thought you were different."

"I am different - -"

"You FAKE. Anyone that pretends to do something is fake to me. Got that, now leave me alone okay?" That little ether seemed to have melted Jenna's shoes to the ground. She tried unsuccessfully to call for him, but he had already turned the corner and was gone.

"I can't leave you alone..."

_I won't._

* * *

School went back to some normalcy for Dave. The numbness he felt wore off and he was back to what he does: doing what it takes to get noticed. After practice one day, he and K.C. were at Connor's playing video games.

"Hey guys, isn't the Talent Show going down in a few weeks?"

"Yeah why?"

"We all should do something in it."

"No way Dave, I mean we all have something we are good at, but anyone in the Talent Show is just asking for humiliation. I don't want that."

"You Connor, what are you going to do?"

"Thats a big IF. If I do enter the Talent Show, I'll show the school how disgusting my yoyo skills are."

"O... kay you do that. K.C., don't be a loser, you got to be in it."

"What could I do though?" The light bulb flashed in Dave's head."

"Perform a haiku."

"Okay first, I don't have a creative bone in my body and second, poetry isn't my thing."

"Its okay man, I'll ghostwrite it."

"You would do that?"

"I gots this! You do the haiku, and I'm going to freestyle."

"Is your freestyle going to be about Jenna," Connor interjected?

"Maybe. Why do you ask man?"

"She and Clare are eavesdropping on us right now."

"Oh crap! We are through here. I'll get to work on that haiku and my rap."

* * *

The few weeks go by fast. The auditorium is at capacity and the lineup is stacked with a wide variety of acts. The first few acts were predictable: magic show and theater skits. A few more acts go on and K.C. is called up next. He doesn't seem too nervous. He grabs the microphone:

"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to dedicate this haiku to someone that is special to me." The light shined down on Clare, who was sitting in the front row with Alli and Jenna.

_Indescribable_

_feelings for my baby girl_

_... my one and only._

"Thank you for your time. Oh, and I love you Clare Edwards." K.C. received a bunch of applause and awws from the women.

"Nice dude, that was awesome."

"Your turn now Dave."

"Oh I gots this." Dave is anxious. He was engrossed writing his freestyle for a few hours each day leading up to this moment. Hopefully the knot in his throat subsides when he gets called up.

-

"Okay everybody, we have one more talent that will perform for you all. He claims to be a great act, a freestyle rapper to be specific. Without further or do, here is the freestyle rapper formally known as Dave!" Dave walks out and sweat drips to the applause surrounding him.

"Good evening everybody, I'm Dave. You know what they say... the best is saved for last."

"I'd like to dedicate this to someone that I care about, someone that I think is 100% true and most importantly, someone I do not want to lose..."

[ Let me get a beat... ]

_one two three_

_in it went_

_the crowd goes wild_

_everyone praising me_

_you jump up with joy_

_that smile is permanently etched in me_

_blonde and blue-eyed_

_freeze a walkway with that grin_

_picture perfect from what I see_

_and I liked what I seen _

_I just want to know_

_what will it take_

_for me to get with you_

_because I may not be top notch_

_I may not be a rock star_

_but I am geeked up_

_I'll connect the dots_

_whack-a-mole boy_

_I'll hit all the right spots_

_I'm Willie Speare and Marky Mark_

_sans the quill and books_

_what I'm saying is real_

_genuine honesty from the bottom of my heart_

_cannot be more clearer than this_

_because I'm in the spotlight_

_cannot be more realer than this_

_because I'm in the spotlight_

_what better way _

_to say what I need to say_

_than to be up against the ropes_

_to confess what my heart say_

_crossing my fingers for an opportunity_

_a "yes" on that magic 8 ball_

_a glimmer of hope_

_I couldn't be more sure_

_because when I know_

_baby I know_

_I don't need ten minutes_

_I won't even take three_

_to let you know in front of the whole world _(looks directly at Jenna)

_you are the one for me..._

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!"

* * *

Dave walked into Degrassi the following Monday a known man. Dudes were dapping in bloc because of his freestyle rap. His cousin wrote an article about for the anti-grapevine. His rap went viral. Dave expected plenty of kudos for his rap. He did not expect what was currently going on. He was heading to the cafeteria when K.C. ran up to him.

"Dave, you killed it at the talent show. Where did you pull that rap from man?"

"Its quite simple actually. I wanted to cook up long lines to sound impressive, but thats not me. I figure short and simple would work better. The crowd seemed to love it."

"When you jogged off the stage they were screaming for an encore."

"Were they really? My mind was on other things... and other people."

"Okay... they have carrot cake and burritos for lunch."

"Awesome, our grub on we shall get." Dave spent the entire day in classes and continually getting flooded with praise for his rap. He wanted to escape for a bit so he headed towards the basketball court. The lights were dim. Dave found a basketball and sat at his usual spot on the bench. The way the past few days went, he felt as though he was getting the treatment a star player receives. The gym wasn't quiet for long.

"... AND DAVE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!"

"Jenna? What is this?"

"Dave has the ball, he has a clear path to the basket. There are 10 seconds left." The voices that Dave heard starting the countdown were of K.C. and Clare. Connor was the lone person in the stands, yelling for Dave to dribble and shoot. The countdown was continuing and he dribbled and juked through phantom defenders. The setting was quite familiar.

"3, 2, 1..." Dave let the ball go out of his hands and it went through the basket for a score. The crowd goes wild. The lights were all around Dave, but no one lifted him up.

"Dave made the winning shot... for the third time."

"The third time? What were the other two?"

"You made the winning shot from several weeks ago. You just repeated that same winning shot AND..." Jenna stepped from the shadows and walked towards Dave, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You made a more clutch shot than those two combined." They embraced and touched foreheads.

"You won my heart."


End file.
